Friend in You
by Ryuusei Houkou The Wanderer
Summary: Three mages have changed. Emily has explored magic. Adriane has discovered magic. And Kara has found that others need her. One shot. Includes song. Summary sucks, I know.


RH: I was listening to a song one day and the lyrics inspired me to write this fanfic. I hope you enjoy it, and I'm sure that everyone knows the drill by now, read, enjoy, review. This is a one shot, and includes the song, Friend in You, by Be*Tween! Yes, this song is the newest song that Be*Tween wrote. I hope you enjoy it! If you find any grammar mistakes, etc, you can tell me about them, or be mean and not say anything.  I've been trying to get the copy on FF to look just the way I wanted it to look, but it isn't cooperating with me.  I hope you will live through this with me.

I own NOTHING!!!  Just computer, too much homework, and a bored mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Friend in You

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A healer, a warrior, and a blazing star sat in their own secret places among Ravenswood; a peaceful place where they would either play around with their bonded animal, or just ponder about being a mage.

_I've got a name_

_I know someone really loves me_

_Someone who won't turn me away_

Adriane remembered the times when people would look at her weirdly, and wonder why she lives in a creepy place like the Ravenswood Preserve. No one understood her, no one understood that Ravenswood Preserve wasn't full of ghosts, witches, and demons. People just thought that she was...different. And she didn't want to share the secrets she learned from Stormbringer, and the name that she earned in Aldenmor, a warrior.

_I'm not afraid_

_With the strength of us together_

_Nothing's gonna stand in our way_

Emily remembered the time when a healer, a warrior, and a blazing star united as one to send Phel back to Aldenmor, and help defeat a manticore. With the powers of a healer, a warrior, and an extra boost to help them, Emily, Adriane, and Kara did what was to be done, and did much more.

_To the end_

_You'll defend_

_If it'll turn me from the way_

_From the evils that remain_

_And I'll know you'll be there_

_'Cause I found a friend in you_

When Kara was "visited" by the Dark Sorceress, it was a frightening moment, and when the loads of creatures that were after the unicorn jewel. Never did Kara think that even the brightest star needs help sometimes, and they helped her to pull out from the evils tracking her.

_I know the time_

_We'll get closer every minute_

Know each other's secrets so well

It was hard to believe that even though Adriane despised Kara for who she was and how she acted, the warrior still needed Kara for what she is in a combat. At those moments, Adriane understood that friendship is everything, even with the one you hate the most.

_We'll touch the sky_

_And we'll find a little tomorrow_

_We'll discover dreams in ourselves_

Emily still had the time when she traveled with Lorelei. It was amazing to get so close to the stars, and believe that everything will turn out all right. Those dreams always held fast, even in the darkest hour, there was hope in everything that happened.

_And we'll find_

_You and I_

_I'll be taking care of you_

_You'll be taking care of me_

Kara still had to be thankful for her friends when they helped her pull out of Johnny's spell singing. It was almost impossible or Kara to hold on to her own song, without an extra singer onstage, and then, another one who sang the song of the unicorns. Each member took care for another, and they, in return, watched your backs for you, just like you did.

After all we've been through I know I found a friend in you 

It took imagination, will, belief, creativity, the stones, and the power of friendship to work through and see Avalon, defeat the Dark Sorceress, and yet, still be happy in ways, even though one has lost a dear friend. Each mage supported each other, gave advice, and stuck by one another when they needed it. Friends will always stick together. And the healer, warrior, and the blazing star changed, in their own ways.

_One will follow her heart._

_One will see in darkness._

_One will change, utterly and completely._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

RH: Sadly, it's short, I know. But I like it. Don't you ^_^. If you liked it, please review. I need all the reviews I can get. And if you liked this one and want to read others, just check my profile for other stories. I hope you will like those just as much as this one!

Please R+R!!!


End file.
